


Night Light

by MoxieArts



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxieArts/pseuds/MoxieArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper enjoys the little things in life, like snuggling with his boyfriend and late night tickle fights. Is it real or is a certain dream demon playing a cruel trick on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light

Danny continued to ramble on about ghosts, leaving Dipper to nestle into his barely clothed chest. The brunettes warmth slowly seeped into Danny like captivating dye into a white shirt. His cold core buzzed at the warmth engulfing him, and the noirette hummed happily. Dipper’s eyes opened to reveal dazzling emerald for a second before they rolled up to try and see his boyfriend’s face. White dots peppered his vision instead, and the tiny fourteen year old let out a frustrated sigh.

Danny’s responding laugh bubbled through his chest easily, and rumbled in Dippers ear in time to his heart beat. Ignoring his other half, the young teen de-tangled their limbs and pushed against Danny’s chest to straighten himself out. Sitting up half-way, Dipper looks down at his boyfriend and a dorky smile breaks across the latter’s face. “Your eyes are like little nebula’s trapped inside glass orbs. God, Please don’t ever let those stars fall, my Little Dipper..” Dipper rolled his eyes at the incredibly dorky compliment and nestled his knees against Danny’s hips. 

Once happy with how his legs were position, Dipper lowered himself on top of the other boy and rested his arms across Danny’s chest. A black eyebrow shot up at this and Dipper just smiled, nestling his chin on top of his arms. “Danny Fenton, you are such a dork.” he whispered teasingly, a playful glint in his eye. Danny laughed and went to say the most obvious, corny answer, but Dipper swooped in to give him a peck on the lips, promptly shutting him up. Dips small fingers found their way to Danny’s shoulders and the innocent peck soon became a full on kiss.

Danny’s scarred arms wrapped around Dipper’s waist easily, and he hummed against the smaller’s cherry chap stick tasting lips. In response, Dipper tilted his head slightly and let the halfa suck at his soft bottom lip while pawing at the nior’s shoulders lightly. Danny nibbled the brunette’s lower lip gently before pulling back and looking deep into his love’s eyes, the sight causing his heart to flutter like a trapped canary trying desperately to break out of his chest. At the intense stare, Dipper’s cheeks slowly became redder, like wine spilling on a table cloth. 

Eventually, the small brunette looked away and huffed, pouting as he glared at the messy wall of his room. After a few moments his look softened and he pointed to a photo of Danny, Mabel, and himself all posing with these utterly ridiculous sun glasses on. “Hey, isn’t that from the first summer you babysat us?” Danny rolled his neck in order to see the photo, squinting at it for a few seconds before a bright smile broke across his face. 

“Yeah! That’s from when I took you guys to the Grand Canyon with me so we could stand on the glass platform!” Dipper smirks at the memory- yeah, they’d gone because Tucker and Samantha had given up their spots in lieu of other plans. Danny could’ve just as well gone on his own, but instead he’d brought the twins. Dipper had the time of his life, reading up on all the odd things that had gone on in the canyon and he’d even bought a book on all the recorded deaths from the gorge. Mabel had been fine bunking with Jazz and everything, but as soon as they got to the actual canyon she’d nearly fainted. Despite her uproarious protests, she had obviously been terrified of heights.

Dipper hops off of the bed and Danny easily, dashing over to his wall of photos and plucking one off. Quickly, he rushes back to the cool arms of his partner and gets nestled comfortably against Danny’s side before continuing on with his thought. “Remember this one?” Dipper holds the wrinkled photo up slightly so they can both see it, and he feels the grimace from Danny. It’s from that same summer three years ago, a crumpled up photo of Danny Phantom jetting across the night sky. 

“God, don’t remind me! That thing was in every newspaper for miles, you little jack ass! I couldn’t keep the press off my back, and it’s all because of you!” Dippers victorious giggle is cut off by a surprised squeal when Danny begins mercilessly tickling his sides. Bubbly laughter peals from the brunettes lips as he squirms against the sudden attack, much to Danny’s delight.

"gyahaha-sstop! I -ahahah— I surrend-hahah! Surrender!” Dipper barely manages to get the plead out in between his hiccuping laughter as desperately tries to escape the nimble fingers toying with his sides. Thankfully, Danny deems this enough torture and his hands still, holding Dippers heaving sides as he regains panting breaths. His dazzling smile is almost enough to make the brunette smack him. Almost.

Danny smirks down at the blushing boy and plucks the picture from his grasp. He sets it carefully on the nightstand before pulling him close so their bodies mesh in a comfortable splay of limbs. Dipper happily nuzzles into the half ghosts chest, breathing in his autumn night scent. A curious hum, and dazzling green eyes look up to meet crystal blue. “Hey Danny- what do I smell like?” Danny quirks an eyebrow at the seemingly random question, though he’s used to them by now with his little murder-mystery obsessed boyfriend. 

He nestles against the youngers head and takes a deep breath, his nostrils filled with a scent he can only hope to describe as Dipper. However, he’s not going to leave the question unanswered so he focus’ on pinning down what exactly Dipper smells like. “hmm. Old paper- like the kind you find in books that have been sitting in some Grand mothers living room for years. A dash of honey, maybe? Oh, and early morning grass. Like, when it’s all dewy and sparkling.” 

Dipper seems pleased with his answer and returns to hiding in his embrace. They lay like this for a few seconds before Dipper twitches and an annoyed grumble leaves his mouth. “Dumb clock.” Danny quirks an eyebrow at this comment, but figures his love is just thinking about something. However, Dipper is plagued with an annoying ticking sound. He can’t see how Danny doesn’t freak out over it, because god damn it’s seriously the most annoying thing ever. 

Dipper groans and nestles further against Danny to block out the sound, but it only seems to get louder. After a minute of restlessness he finally gives in and rolls out of Danny’s grasp to murder the dumb clock. However, he accidentally rolls too far and ends up crashing to the floor. 

Dipper Pines’ eyes shoot open and he yelps, the thud to the ground having thoroughly woken him up. With a groan, the brunette sits up and grasps for the bed groggily, hoping to crawl back in and snuggle close to his boyfriend. “Danny, I just had this dream and-” Dipper freezes as reality of the waking world comes crashing back down on him almost painfully. His eyes immediately water up and he curls in on himself, the blanket pooling around his cool form uselessly.

A bright tear escapes him before the dam breaks loose and Dipper is a sobbing mass on the floor. Dipper clutches his own body and can practically hear Danny telling him to stop letting the stars escape, but fuck it’s so hard not to cry when your boyfriend is dead! Dipper whines lowly and grabs a handkerchief off his nightstand. Somehow, he doesn’t notice the old photo there.


End file.
